


A Late Night Conversation

by LdyKirin



Category: Green Men Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, post-Spectred Isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyKirin/pseuds/LdyKirin
Summary: Twenty-three generations of Glyde duty did not prepare Randolph for his dead fiance suddenly appearing in his bed chamber for a chat.  He rather felt he should lodge a formal complaint.





	A Late Night Conversation

Randolph shifted and felt the warm covers slide off his shoulder, letting cooler air in. He was warm and relaxed, body pleasantly lethargic from the evening’s activities. His mind, however, was restless. It hadn’t been any worse a day then usual. The Shadow Ministry was still a rather large bag of pustule covered dicks and even with Saul settled into his duties as Walker there were not nearly enough Green Men for the job, but none of this was new. It certainly shouldn’t be keeping him awake. He was in his luxurious and more importantly _protected_ flat with his lover lying sated beside him after a quite protracted and enthusiastic bout of sex. He really should not be staring at the ceiling. 

Randolph turned his head to check on Saul, relieved to see his restlessness had not awakened him. Saul was curled on his side, deeply asleep, hair completely disarrayed. They had cleaned up a bit after, but Saul still looked utterly debauched. Well he should; Randolph had expended quite a bit of effort to the purpose of debauching him. He let his mind sink into the memory, Saul flushed and breathless, head thrown back in abandon, clutching Randolph’s shoulders like a lifeline. Every line of his body straining, begging to be fucked. Surrendering completely to his pleasure, surrendering to Randolph. Taking everything Randolph had to give, so sweetly. 

It was the trust that truly took his breath away, piercing through all of Randolph’s shields right into his heart. Saul had so many reasons not to trust, had been so ill used in the past and yet he put himself and all he was in Randolph’s hands. Stood before him without any artifice and said _here is my heart and my mind, here are my scars and my fears, my loyalty and conviction and passion. This is all of me and if you are willing to take it all, you can have it_. And God, Randolph had no defense against that and didn’t want one.

He gave himself a mental shake. Much more of this and he’d turn into an utter sap, do something completely ridiculous and pet Saul’s hair or compose a verse about his eyes. He shifted again, turning on his side facing away from Saul. And found himself looking directly into Theresa’s smirk.

“I must say, your choice in partners has improved exponentially. I never did see how you could enjoy anonymous fucks in dark alleys. I always thought you were too fussy.”

Twenty-three generations of Glyde self-control kept him from an undignified yelp, barely. He settled for glaring instead. “There are such things as rooms rented by the hour.” 

If Theresa was going to act as if they were simply continuing a previous conversation and ignore the fact that she was several years dead, Randolph certainly wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of making a fuss. 

She gave a theatrical shudder. “Yes, with lumpy beds and dubiously laundered sheets and God only knows what creatures living in the walls. How could you possibly resist?”

“Did you actually cross through the veil and break all the rules of life and death just to be judgemental about my sex life?” Randolph sat up, hoping height and a more dignified position might help him regain his footing in this bizarre conversation.

“I’m trying to congratulate you. You’ve actually found someone you want to spoil. And don’t be so dramatic, I’ve hardly broken _all the rules._ I don’t think that’s metaphysically possible.” She drifted to the other side of the bed. He watched her translucent form glow slightly in the low light of the room as she studied Saul’s sleeping form. “He really is quite lovely.”

Randolph couldn’t help the noise of protest. He tried to school his face into a mask of indifference, but Theresa knew him too well. 

She clicked her tongue. “Don’t get your back up, I’m just trying to tell you I approve.”

“Yes, I rather got that impression when you kissed him,” Randolph drawled.

She let out a peal of laughter. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous. I assure you, he is not my type.” Her eyes meet his. They had only rarely spoken of this topic while she was alive. They had understood each other and they left it at that. It seemed death had released her of that restraint as well.

Randolph realized just how ridiculous his inadvertent staring contest with a ghost was and looked away. “So you approve of my choice in lover. I can hardly believe you came all this way just to tell me that.”

“No, but you have to admit, if our positions were reversed, could you have resisted teasing me?”

“I think I could have at least resisted doing so in the middle of your bedchamber. Precisely how long have you been here?”

“Not that long. Don’t worry, your Saul’s virtue is safe.” Her teasing smile faded and she looked back down at Saul. Somehow their voices hadn’t managed to wake him. “He really has had a difficult time of it, hasn’t he.” It wasn’t really a question. “You all have.”

“Yes well. It’s not like we have much of a choice. The situation is what it is.”

“You do have a choice. You could get out. Move to China or the Americas, someplace far away from the damage to the veil. Take the others with you and leave the ministry to deal with the consequences of their mess.”

“Just turn my back on twenty-three generations of Glyde duty?”

“Bugger Glyde duty.”

Randolph should have been appalled at her unladylike language. But he’d learned by the time he was 10 that objecting to her unladylike behavior never ended well for him. Besides, as she had pointed out numerous times before, if she could fight in a war like a soldier then she could damn well swear like one. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I can’t. You know I can’t. And it has nothing to do with twenty-three sodding generations of Glydes.”

Her smile was sad but real. “I knew you would say that.”

“I’m tired, Theresa. I am so fucking tired.”

She couldn’t touch him, yet she was suddenly there, next to him as they had been nearly all their lives. “I know. I know, love. But you aren’t alone. Not anymore. I know you want to take care of him and protect him. But he wants to do the same for you. You can lean on him just as he leans on you.” 

Randolph couldn’t help looking down at Saul. She was right and he knew it. He did talk to Saul; even back at the fens when all this was new he was honest with Saul in a way he wasn’t with anyone else living. Still, he put a good face on things perhaps more than he should. It was just—he wanted to protect Saul. He wanted to ease Saul’s worries, not add to them with his own. Randolph sighed. He knew what Saul would have to say to that. 

“I am doing what I can to get you more help of the practical variety.”

He looked up sharply. “Just what does that mean?”

“It means you gave the right answer. I can’t go into the details yet, but those in charge of these things understand you need more Green Men and Women. You will get more help, I’m seeing to it.” She kissed him on the forehead.

Randolph halfheartedly swatted her away, but he was serious when he looked up at her. “Thank you.” 

She raised her hand, half gesture of farewell and half salute. “Until next time.”

She was gone then. Randolph stretched his senses but could detect nothing of her essence, nor anything else out of the ordinary. He lay back down, certain he would be mulling over the whole experience for hours, trying to determine what precisely had just happened and what it meant. 

He was asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning, the conversation felt hazy and he couldn’t rightly say if it had truly occurred or was just a dream. Even so, he felt a sense of peace that had been missing for a long time. He wasn’t sure if Theresa had truly found a way to come back or was marshalling reinforcements but no matter what, he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how KJ plans to bring Theresa 'back' for Last Couple and this probably isn't it. But the idea of Theresa popping in on Randolph was too much fun not to explore.


End file.
